Baby Lotus
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: London Tipton and Steve Stifler.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series and American Pie.**

* * *

**Baby Lotus**

**24 year old London Tipton is a horny slut who is known by her nicknames Baby Lotus or Fuck Lotus.**

She has D-cup boobs now and love to get fucked.

London has even released a couple private porno-movies titled 'London's pussy' and 'London and the big dick'.

Right now she's in her custom-made golden Italian convertible sportscar on the way to East Great Falls.

On this day she wear a a pink tight top, black latex tights, a white leather jacket and brown shoes. Her hair is down, floating in wind.

"I hope I can find him. Emma Demming told me about this horny dude with a big dick who live in East Great Falls and I sure want him to give me a good fuck, like he did with her." says London.

Emma Demming is one of London's rich friends and a few weeks ago she was in East Great Falls and got fucked by none other than Steve Stifler.

"This guy Emma met better be worth this long trip." says London.

London could have had her driver drive her to East Great Falls in her limo, but London decided against it, not wanting anyone to know what she plan to do.

"My pussy really need a good fuck." says London.

Clearly she is getting horny.

"Definitely been too long since I got fucked." says London.

When she finally arrive in East Great Falls, London get herself a room at Hotel Corius.

"I need to find that guy..." says London.

She goes for a walk around the town.

"Alright, where can I find him?" says London.

London look at the photo of Stifler she has on her phone.

The photo was sent to London by Emma.

"Oh my gosh!" thinks London.

In the photo Stifler's big dick can be seen and this turns London on. Her pussy is getting all wet and ready for a fuck.

"Wow!" says London when she suddenly sees Stfler, who sit outside the sports bar, reading a magazine of some sort.

She walk over to him.

"Hi, me is London Tipton." says London with a cutie smile.

Stifler look up and says "The London Tipton? The rich slutty one?"

"The one and only." says London as she pull up her top to briefly show her sexy natural D-cup boobs.

"Wanna fuck?" says Stifler with his typical overmanly confidence.

"Yes." says a happy London.

"How did you find out about me?" says Stifler.

"From my friend Emma Demming." says London.

"She's your friend...? I get it." says Stifler. "Baby, you better be ready for the Stifmeister."

"You bet I'm ready." says London, all sexy and slutty.

"Awesome." says Stifler. "Where should we fuck?"

"In my car." says London.

"As I did with Emma? Okay." says Stifler.

21 minutes later, in London's car.

"Fuck me, Stifler!" says London as she throw off her jacket and pull down her tights and panties, revealing her beautiful pussy.

"Okay, sexy rich bitch!" says Stifler as he unzip his jeans and reveal his big dick.

Stifler slide his dick into London's pussy and starts to fuck like the horny guy he is.

"Mmmm, sexy! No guy's ever fucked me with such sexual intensity! Me love this so much!" moans a happy and horny London with a slutty smile.

"That's 'cause I'm better than all other guys, baby!" moans Stifler.

"You truly are!" moans London, all horny and sexy.

"Oh, yeah! Fuck!" moans Stifler in a deep manly tone.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans London.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Stifler.

"Thanks, man!" moans London.

"No problem!" moans Stifler.

"Am I better than Emma?" moans London.

"Fuck, yes! Much better!" moans Stifler and he really mean it.

"Mmm...soooo sexy!" moans London.

"Indeed, Miss Tipton!" moans Stifler.

"Yay!" moans London.

69 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum!" moans Stifler.

"Do that in me, don't stain the Italian leather on the seats with your cum..." moans London.

"Ahhhh, yes! Holy fuck! Such a filthy rich bitch you are!" moans Stifler as he cum in London's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, so awesome! Cum in me, Mr Stifler!" moans a very happy London as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"I sure hope ya didn't get preggo." says Stifler.

"Don't worry. I'm on pill." says London.

"Good strategy, London." says Stifler.

"Thanks, Stifmeister." says London.

"No problem, sexy bitch." says Stifler.

"Can we ever meet again?" says London.

"Unlikely, but not impossible. I fuck, I don't bring luck." says Stifler.

"Alright. It was still very sexy for me." says London.

"It was good for me too." says Stifler.

"If you ever wanna meet again, contact me online. My online porno-name is Baby Lotus or Fuck Lotus." says London.

"Got it." says Stifler.

"Awesome." says London.

"Yeah." says Stifler.

"Okay." says London.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
